random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TimewornKaiju/Skynet's Army
Ground Units Terminator Humanoid endoskeletons that may or may not be covered in organic skin. They act as both infantry units and assassination units. Their resilience come from the obvious fact that they're metallic, and each of them has a wide array of weapons to choose from, with some of them not appearing in the Terminator franchise. *'Origin:' Terminator *'Unit type:' Infantry/Assassin Egg Sentinel With blueprints given by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Skynet mass-produces an army of giant, rotund one-eyed robots. It is named as such because of its egg-like body. It is extremely durable, and it is capable of firing a laser from its single eye. Its spiked fists are capable of detachment and being launched from afar, before being pulled back by the magnets on the end of its limbs and reattached. Its prototype is known as the "Death Egg Robot". *'Origin:' Sonic Forces *'Unit type:' Siege Engine Galactron A giant robot loosely modeled after the Celestial Dragon who designed it; Dr. Mundus. After Mundus' abandonment of his old workshop in order to move on to bigger scientific projects, Skynet has sent its units to infiltrate the place to retrieve the blueprints. It is best known for having a laser attack that can incinerate an entire region of land. *'Origin:' Ultraman Orb *'Unit type:' Siege Engine Excavator Originally a haywire prototype of one of Draedon's machines, named "The Destroyer". Excavators are mechanical worms that are larger than the Destroyer, all while emphasizing more on resource-gathering, and less on destruction (albeit still stronger than its prototype). It is escorted by a swarm of Flybots (''Epic Battle Fantasy series) that will defend it from smaller beings such as humans.'' It tunnels through the ground, and it will store desired materials while discarding unneeded matter like dirt. Once its storage is full, it will return to its base to unload the materials for Skynet to use in mass-production. *'Origin:' Terraria (prototype unit) *'Unit type:' Resource Harvester Superweapons These are units produced by Skynet that are so powerful, that each one of them are capable of matching entire armies on their own, and their scope of power is at least beyond a planet, or even an entire galaxy. Anilaza A giant, abominable humanoid. Created from subduing a strong-willed organic and forcefully fusing them with a powerful machine. Is capable of combating at least 5 godly beings at once. *'Origin:' Dragon Ball Super *'Unit type:' God Eliminator *'Attacks:' **'Energy Blast:' The most basic form of energy attacks. **'Energy Deflection:' Anilaza is able to deflect energy projectiles. **'Continuous Energy Bullets:' It is able to rapidly fire energy blasts at its opponents. **'Heatwave (Breath):' A red energy wave fired from the mouth. **'Heatwave (Crystal): Anilaza is able to shoot a burst of red energy from the red crystal of its head. **'Wing Generation:' Anilaza can create wings to fly. **'Portal Punch:' Anilaza is able to open a portal near itself and near its opponent so it can punch them from a distance. **'Sonar System:' Through its antennae, Anilaza is able to expertly locate any opponents that come into close range. **'Rapid Charge Counter:' After detecting its opponent's locations with his sonar, Anilaza pummels opponents with a rapid counter of physical blows. **'Energy Storm:' Anilaza charges its aura then focuses it above itself then unleashes a barrage of purple energy blasts in all directions. **'Cluster Energy Bomb:' Anilaza forms a red energy sphere in its hand and throws it, then the sphere splits up into a barrage of smaller red energy waves. **'Solar Impactor:' Anilaza forms a massive red energy sphere above its head and hurls it at the target making it larger and more powerful by supplying it with more energy from its energy reactor located in the crystal on his head. Grey Goo Liquid metal that exists only to consume. The Grey Goo can split and shapeshift into more specialized units. A single drop of it can consume an entire planet if left unstopped. *'Unit type:' Self-Replicating Assimilator Egg Haunter The first Egg Machine constructed by Skynet. Initially appearing as a normal Egg Mobile, it is able to harness magic in order to use superpowers, and can take on a fearsome appearance by constructing itself with phantasmal energy; two floating hands, three eyes, two horns, a ghostly tail in place of legs, and a jagged mouth. Its appearance is similar to a Time Eater, except it's even stronger than it. It is capable of combating Super Sonic, and winning. *'Benefactor:' Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *'Unit type:' Terror Machine Category:Blog posts